


Bless me father for I have sinned

by littlewench



Category: The Musketeer (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewench/pseuds/littlewench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Bless me father for I have sinned. It‘s been a lifetime since my last confession. I have murdered, plundered, raped...oh and I have been...uncharitable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless me father for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> I was astonished to find out there was no fanfiction about Febre, the evil, leather-wearing scoundrel. I fell in love with this character, so I've decided to change it.
> 
> I should probably warn you that English isn't my first language. Also, this story hasn't been beta'd, so all the mistakes are mine.

_„Bless me father for I have sinned. It‘s been a lifetime since my last confession. I have murdered, plundered, raped...oh and I have been...uncharitable.”_

There were very few people in the world who could make Cardinal Richelieu worry. And Febre, his chief henchman, was one of them. There was no doubt about his loyalty but he seemed to like hurting people a little too much. He went too far more often than not. However, he provided and excellent solution when someone refused to pay taxes to the church.

Febre was happy. Another farmer didn’t pay his taxes and he was sent to collect them. Sometimes the farmers were so scared they actually just gave him the money, which was very disappointing but many of them thought they could fight him and his men. Now that was far more...interesting. He was told it was just a small farm, only a widowed farmer, his daughter and a young helper. Nothing he couldn’t handle all by himself but he decided to take two of his men with him, just to be sure.

When Febre and his men arrived on the farm, there was nobody to be seen, which seemed a bit odd. Just as that thought passed through his mind, he heard a gunshot and one of his men fell off his horse. So this farmer decided to resist. Febre grinned wickedly. Brilliant.

He drew his sword and looked in the direction the shot came from. He found the farmer hidden behind a haystack.The farmer tried to shoot him, but Febre was faster. He his sword right through the farmer. Just then he heard clashing swords. It looked like the helper decided to fight, too. He ran back to where the horses were and he saw the other soldier fighting a young boy. The farmboy was surprisingly good but he still stood no chance.

They searched the house and took anything valuable they found. There wasn’t much. Just when they were about to leave, Febre heard a faint sound from the bedroom. He rushed there and started searching, remembering there was supposed to be the farmer’s daughter somewhere.

He found her hiding under the bed. She was young, could be about sixteen years old and very pretty. Her hair was long, black and curly and there was fear in her pretty doe eyes. “Hello darling,” he said in a mocking tone, grabbed her by her arm arm and yanked her out. The girl tried to run but Febre was faster. He kicked the door shut and stood in front of it, cutting the girl off from the only way to escape. Now she just stood there, paralysed by fear. Febre smiled and slowly walked towards her. She stared at him, eyes wide, breathing quickly, so scared she didn’t even try to scream for help. Not that anyone would hear her, thought Febre. Not that anyone would care.

He came to her and reached out his hand to touch her face, when suddenly she kicked him in the stomach and tried to run again. He grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around, his one good eye gleaming with fury. “So you want to play, little girl?" She tried to break free, he hit her and she fell to the ground. Febre knelt down beside her. “What you’ve just done was a big mistake, darling. A big mistake.” He grinned wickedly. He sized the girl up. She was very young indeed, but her body was very feminine already.

Febre slowly climbed on top of her and forced her to open her legs. Then he pressed his mouth against hers and forced her to let him kiss her. He tore the top of her dress and roughly grabbed her breasts, making her hiss with pain. She was on the verge of tears. Then he hiked up her skirt and ran his hands up and down her legs. She tried to scratch his face. That got him furious. He grabbed her and turned her over to her stomach.

She could hear him undoing his belt. Her hands closed into fists and she tried to prepare but nothing could prepare her for the pain she felt when he forced himself inside her. She cried out and started weeping. She was glad she couldn’t see his face because she was sure he was enjoying every second of it. His pace was fast and hard and she prayed he wouldn’t last long. She could hear his breathing getting faster and louder. Then he stiffened, grunted and it was over.

He stood up and fixed his clothes. The girl was just lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, sobbing.He almost fell sorry for her. Almost.

Then he knelt next to her, moved her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. Gently, almost lovingly. He reached for something in his boot. “Sorry darling, this has to be done,” he whispered softly in her ear.

Febre cleaned off his dagger, put it back in his boot and smiled.


End file.
